Sparks
by inktopus
Summary: They are nothing so far, but everyone has potential. A SYOC Victorious fic, will include main cast as well. OC contest open, MALE OCs ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Submit Your Original Character story.

I figure I should say that first, lest any idiots wander onto this page thinking it is something that it is not.

This story is going to be about some of the lesser-known students at Hollywood Arts, who have been having a hard time standing out amidst six certain teens who always seem to steal the spotlight. Tori and her gang will appear, but this will be about OC's.

Use the form below to submit. I want about seven girls and seven guys. I tend to like the more detailed forms better, so don't be afraid to type me an essay. Use the form below to enter, and don't get pissy if I ignore your singer/dancer/actress/good at fucking everything character, k?

K.

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-17 please):

Personality:

Hobbies (pick three):

Talent (PICK **UP TO TWO**. I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOUR OC HAS THREE TALENTS, I WILL EXPLODE.):

Pet Peeves:

Likes:

My character is attracted to this kind of person:

Anything else I feel the need to add:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Skin Color:

Hair Style:

General Appearance:

And yeah, I have my own OC.

Name: Cleo Sylen

Gender: female

Age (15-17 please): 16

Personality: Cleo is solitary and doesn't have many friends, maybe one or two. She is dreamy, sentimental, and childish, but not in a dumb way. She just wishes she could be five forever. Cleo has above-average intelligence and gets decent grades. She respects her teachers for the most part. Every now and then she has temper issues, but she usually keeps it pretty well in check. Cleo was best friends with Beck from the time they were five years old until they were ten, but recently they have reclaimed their friendship. She likes being around him, just talking and hanging out at the park, and occasionally going on ridiculous adventures. They are usually pretty calm and have a somewhat Calvin-and-Hobbes relationship, with her constantly dreaming and him gently bringing her back down to earth without killing her imagination. She feels ugly sometimes, and has low self-esteem, but he helps her get over it. Cleo is very down-to-earth, and doesn't appreciate vanity. She spends a good deal of time at the stable, and often smells of hay. Not in a gross way. She has singing ability but doesn't enjoying performing it.

Hobbies (pick three): drawing, reading, horseback riding.

Talent: Ballet and piano.

Pet Peeves: People reading over her shoulder, nosy people, loud noises.

Likes: horses, instrumental music, deadpan humor, warm spring days, summer rain, and simplicity.

My character is attracted to this kind of person: Calm, funny, nice guys.

Anything else I feel the need to add: Moop. Fuck you, it had to be said.

Hair Color: dark ashy blonde

Eye Color: dark gray

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 88 pounds

Skin Color: warm but not tan, freckles on nose.

Hair Style: long, thick, and really straight

General Appearance: Small features, ski-slope nose, but big eyes. She wears no makeup.

And now, a quick preview of what's to come. For those wondering, this is NOT a Beck x OC fic. I love Bade far too much for that.

Dear god, what has become of my life.

**Chapter One**

Summer was coming to an end, as was the golden afternoon they'd wasted together, doing absolutely nothing but luxuriating in the blissful sun. Cleo scooched to the end of the massive boulder they sat on, lying down in the last pool of golden light like a cat. Beck merely turned his head to catch the warm rays before they slipped away.

The children of the park were in high spirits, dashing through the sprinklers and climbing up the sides of the wooden castle structure. The sounds of high laughter echoed over to the two teenagers resting on their rock, providing a summery soundtrack both would dearly miss when school began the next week. While Hollywood Arts was much better then the average high school, it still couldn't compare to these perfect days of summer, lying on the rocks with only each other and the sun, listening to the sounds of childhood. Their only consolation was the week separating them and the exciting halls, and their shared group of friends being on vacation for the whole time. Both loved the ragtag collection of talented teens, but preferred the quiet company of each other to a loud group.

Cleo sighed in pleasure and quietly sang a few bars of "All in the Golden Afternoon" to herself.

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside,_

_ Strings of violets are all in tune_

_ Tiger lilies love the dandelions,_

_ In the golden afternoon_

Beck turned a lazy grin on her. "You should've sung for your audition."

She dismissed the thought with a shrug. "Singing's not my thing."

"Make it your thing."

"Don't pester me," she grumbled.

He laughed. "I spend too much time around Jade to be affected by your angry-kitten death glares."

She laughed easily and resumed her sun nap. He sighed and contemplated the petite blonde with a mixture of exasperation and affection before moving to sit beside her and lazily throwing an arm around her small shoulders, the way he always would when they were three and a half feet tall and perched in this same spot after a long day of adventures.

She opened one eye and regarded him. "Feeling sentimental, Beck?"

He shrugged. "I guess. End of summer depression, too."

Cleo gently bumped his side. "You must be at least a little excited. Jade's coming home in a few days."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"And there's always going be more summer days like this," she added, gazing out towards the sun as it dipped below the horizon. Beck frowned.

"But… there's _not_ always going to be more summer days. I'm going to be a senior this year, and then I'll hopefully be going to college the year after that. What if this is our last summer?"

She turned a shocked gaze onto him. "I never… really thought about it," she muttered sadly.

He gave her a weary smile. "You never do, Clea."

She wrinkled her nose at his pet name for her, momentarily forgetting their commiserating.

Both gazed towards the west, where the setting sun set the clouds aglow with fire. Beck absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair, twisting it around his fingers. It was long enough that he could do so without her noticing.

"Beck?"

"Mmm?"

"It was a good summer, though."

"Yeah."

And sighing deeply, the two winged a silent wish to the heavens in perfect unison.

_Don't let summer end._


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty. I want to rephrase. I realize fifteen plus characters is a lot to keep track of, and I'd rather have fewer characters and have each of them receive my careful, undivided author's attention, allowing for individual storylines and maximum character growth. So I've decided to keep it to 5 girls and five boys. Since my character is a girl, that lowers the chances of your female OC being accepted. That doesn't mean you CAN'T still submit a girl, it just means you might not get in. Come on. I need dudes.

So, I thought I'd give another preview chapter (and I'm extending the OC contest to Friday, because I'm worried I won't get enough). Don't worry, they won't all be so short.

**Chapter Two**

The quiet drumming of rain on the roof may have kindly allowed Cleo to remain in her shadowy dreamscape, but the powerful crash of thunder that followed was not so forgiving. It shook through her, pulsing in her bloodstream and reverberating in her chest. She opened her eyes and gazed out the window from her bed, where rain battered the glass, keeping it glistening with a constant film of water. A quick glance at the sundial on her windowsill confirmed-absolutely nothing, forcing the tired teen to rise from her bed in search of the time.

Padding silently through the empty house, she made her way to the small kitchen, where a note was pinned to the wall, which was severely pockmarked from previous correspondences. The most recent note was scrawled in the messy handwriting of her constantly-behind-schedule father, reading simply, _home late, visit mom 5, cab money under mug._

Peeking under the mug in question, Cleo snagged the twenty and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of school. Flipping on the lights, she snatched her brush and ran it through her dark blonde hair a few times before dropping it back on the sink. The plastic handle clinked against the gray marble, making her cringe. In the perpetually empty house, everything seemed so much louder.

A quick glance in the mirror showed her to be even paler than usual, but her gray eyes were bright, framed by long, dark lashes. Her poor sleep manifested in dark circles beneath them.

Cleo frowned and gently prodded the puffy skin, wincing slightly as she did. The dark puffiness did not magically disappear.

Wilting, she fluttered out of the bathroom and back to the mirrorless safety of her pale blue-gray bedroom, stopping to add a dab of paint to the canvas currently occupying her easel. It displayed a magnificent, if half-finished, painting of a stormy beach.

Trying her best to banish the reflection of herself from her mind, Cleo pulled on a flippy gray skirt and a deep blue v-neck, glancing at the clock on her phone as she did so. Panic bells rang in her head- school started in _ten minutes._

Cleo zoomed out of her room, pulling her messenger bag off the bed as she did and flinging her phone into it before sliding into a pair of beaten-up combat boots and flying down the stairs, past the doorman, Charles, and out onto the streets of L.A before realizing she had no ride and it was still thundering.

Spinning wildly, she approached the old doorman, who was already brandishing an umbrella and gesturing to a limo with his free hand.

She groaned. "Tell me there's a cab for me waiting behind that."

"Sorry, miss. Your father ordered it himself."

Letting out a wail of desperation, she dashed across the sidewalk and flung herself into the back seat, tumbling head over boots before smacking into the opposite door. The driver gave her an amused glance before pulling off into the street.

"Rough morning, Miss Sylen?"

She growled. "Pardon me, but I'm going to be a pissy bitch today, sir."

He chuckled. "I'm used to it."

"Hey!"

"Kidding, miss."


	3. Chapter 3

FINAL OC LIST

Girls:

Hayley Moriete-Perez

Zora Jackson

Eliana Contrell

Ava Stepinak

Boys:

Ambrosius Carlquist (jesus that's a mouthful)

Carter Ray Sloane

Jay Christian Conteras

Estevan Warder

Okay? Okay.

**Chapter Three**

The thunderstorm had long since died down into a pathetic gray drizzle, but the general mood of Hollywood Arts hadn't lifted from it's gloomy state. The students weren't exactly accustomed to the dreary weather, and it showed in their slumping shoulders, their dull expressions.

A bright splotch of color made it's way through the bleak morning: a bright umbrella being held by a tan senior for his gothic companion, who regarded the happy color with a mixture of disgust and confusion. Disgust that her boyfriend dared ruin the perfectly dismal morning, and confusion as to why Beck owned a hot pink umbrella.

Noticing the couple as she exited the limousine, Cleo gave a small wave. Jade waved back, while her boyfriend shot a smile in her direction. Not wanting to interrupt their imminent bickering, Cleo darted forward into the school and made her way to her locker and spun the dial, popping it open. She tucked her books inside and sipped delicately at the pink lemonade she'd ordered at the coffee cart outside the school, savoring the cool sweetness.

It was odd, being back at school again. All around her, excited students compared tan lines and traded tidbits of summer gossip, forgetting the damp weather in favor of their meaningless chatting. Cleo was spared the mindless prattle by her lack of friends her own age, she usually preferred to spend most of her time with Beck and his fellow seniors. It was unlucky, however, that her antisocial behavior had resulted in a complete lack of companionship on her first day as a junior.

The bell rang it's two-toned signal and the student body dispersed into groups, making their way to respective classes. A quick glance at the schedule penned on her hand (in Sharpie so she wouldn't forget) directed Cleo to her first class, Illustration I.

**PERIOD ONE**

The art room was easily her favorite room in the school. Big and open, the wall-to-wall windows supplied endless inspiration for her landscapes with their constant, stunning views of the outside world. There wasn't an inch of space that hadn't been painted, carved, drawn on, or altered in some way by the creative expression of the students that occupied the studio. Cleo glanced around before taking a seat at one of the six large tables, dropping her beaten-up messenger bag beside her.

A boy sat down opposite her, all chocolate eyes and dark curls. He gave her a genuine smile and held out a hand.

"Hey, I'm Stevey," he grinned.

"Cleo," she replied, extending a delicate hand. They shook.

A blonde girl sat on his left and introduced herself, but her attention was focused on the familiar senior who had dropped into a seat beside her.

"Hey, Clea!" Beck smiled. She did not smile back.

"Why are you here? You took this class last year," she pointed out. He gave her a playful nudge. "I figured you could use a familiar face in the mornings, since you don't really know anybody."

She recoiled in anger. "I don't need you to babysit me!" she snapped, embarrassment burning through her otherwise pale complexion.

"Pardon me for-" he broke off, facing away in annoyance. The art teacher had begun his first-day lecture.

Cleo bristled. It was just like him to treat her like a child, like they were five again and he was helping her across the monkey bars. _I didn't need him then, and I don't now, _she thought, and then, _dear god, when did I become so petulant. __Or rather, how am I STILL so petulant?_ _No wonder he acts like I'm five._

She peeked up. Beck was facing away, but he gave her a quick look out of the corner of his eye.

_Sorry_, she scrawled on a scrap of paper, sliding it towards him across the table. He scrabbled around in his perpetually chaotic backpack for a used stump of a pencil (it always amazed her how, even on the first day of school, all his pencils were used-up nubs) and jotted a quick reply on the corner of what she now took to be an old Spanish worksheet.

_I can switch out if you want._

She shrugged and flipped the piece over for space and wrote, _Whatever you want, it's your schedule. Cinematography II takes place first period, though._

Nodding slowly and thoughtfully, he crumpled their correspondence, and, making sure she was watching, chewed up the bit of paper and swallowed it. She stifled a laugh, but rolled her eyes outwardly. _Someone_ had to be mature.

**PERIOD TW****O**

According to her hand-schedule, Cleo's next class was Advanced Ballet, located in the small studio at the other end of the school. A quick pit stop at her locked provided her leo, tights, and pointe shoes, and she was quickly on her way.

Arriving in the studio, she greeted Miss Claire (who had been her dance teacher since the first grade) before slipping into her garments, carelessly tossing her ordinary clothes aside. Only three other girls were in the studio, one of whom had dark hair cut short in a pixie and elfin features, complete with a mischievous gleam in her brown eyes. Making her way to the barre, Cleo gave the girl a quick smile before stretching.

Once warmups had been completed, Miss Claire took the four girls through a few reviews, more often than not, calling Cleo up to demonstrate a step. Whether or not this was due to her personal relationship with the teacher was beyond her, but she couldn't help noticing that each time she went up, the pixie-cut girl's expression grew darker.

When the period was close to done, the teacher dismissed the small group to the locker room. Cleo approached the glowering teen and _attempted_ to politely introduce herself.

"Piss off," she growled. Cleo widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're angry at me because the teacher asked me to show a few steps? God, grow up," she flared up.

The girl laughed humorlessly, tossing her head back before glaring right back. "Whatever, Little Miss Perfect. Go cry to someone who cares."

Cleo narrowed slate-gray eyes. "If you were watching, you'd know I wasn't perfect. God, I almost fell over during my port de bras!"

To her amazement, the girl chuckled a little. "Yeah, I actually did see that. It looked like you were falling asleep!"

At that, both girls relaxed a bit, sharing a small laugh before she spoke.

"Sorry about that, I've been known to get a bit... mmm... envious. I'm Elliana, but I go by Elli."

"Cleo. You were jealous of me?" She replied, astonished. Elli shrugged halfheartedly. "Nothing you did, you're just lucky to be so little."

Cleo frowned a bit. "Only around the studio, being five-nothing is kinda sucky otherwise."

The other girl smiled. "Yeah, I can see that."


End file.
